


forever, you and i (kiss me, kiss me)

by orphan_account



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 20:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18414830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Haknyeon blabbers incoherent things in his sleep, like‘No, I don’t wanna go on a date with you, you don’t like Girls’ Generation!’and‘How dare you talk to me after you just ate bacon? That was my child!’. Sangyeon finds it particularly amusing that Haknyeon somehow manages to conduct a seemingly sober conversation while he’s practically still asleep but never remembers saying anything in the morning.





	forever, you and i (kiss me, kiss me)

**Author's Note:**

> Currently 04:30AM in my timezone. Please point out any mistakes or typos in the comments ♡
> 
> Recommended soundtrack: [Sweet Love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YHGA_yVAeB0) by Taeyeon.
> 
> Have a great one, m'loves! ♡

In Sangyeon’s opinion, there is absolutely nothing better than being so disgustingly in love and infatuated and utterly comfortable with someone to the point your bodies just melt together in a mess of limbs and pajamas underneath layers and layers of sheets and covers. There’s nothing better than falling asleep with the love of his life in his arms, cuddled up in a bundle of joy and comfort, safe and sound as they doze off to peaceful dreams in each other’s embrace. There’s nothing better than falling asleep with Haknyeon in his arms and having his boyfriend cling onto him like he’s a giant pillow of sorts, only for him to doze off a few minutes later with his head pressed on Sangyeon’s chest, listening to his heartbeat.

Haknyeon is warm and soft and beautiful; Sangyeon feels like he could just stop and contemplate his existence for hours. Sangyeon loves every part of him, every little nook and cranny of his being; he falls in love with him every single day, with every small detail about the man that is Ju Haknyeon. He likes to say he clings onto him so much because he’s needy and Sangyeon is too cute to resist, and when Sangyeon retorts that he’s just being clingy, Haknyeon but says a kiss from him could solve all of his problems.

It does. For the time being, at least.

Sangyeon thinks Haknyeon’s kiss tastes like the Sun, like the first ray of sunshine seeping through the window on early morning; soft and gentle and comforting. Haknyeon is like the Moon, that causes storms and tsunamis to travel upon his skin every time they touch; mutable and a force to be reckoned with. Sangyeon is the ocean, ruled by him and his many phases. Haknyeon is the Sun, the Moon, every star up in the sky and the entire universe as well.

Haknyeon is warm and soft and beautiful, and Haknyeon is home. _His home._ That’s why Sangyeon loves sleeping beside him so much, because is in Haknyeon’s arms that he _belongs_.

Haknyeon is what coming home to someone you love after a long day feels like. Like comfort. Like love. Like home. Home isn’t just the tiny little studio apartment they saved up for 2 years to buy and call it their own. Home can be a person too. Haknyeon may not be the roof he sleeps under, the walls around him or the bed he sleeps at night, but Haknyeon is his home. Sangyeon feels at home whenever he’s with him, wherever he is with him, because Haknyeon is his home.

* * *

 

Sangyeon has noticed Haknyeon has some weird sleeping habits. Sometimes he sleeps with his chin resting on Sangyeon’s chest, in a position Sangyeon really cannot picture ever being remotely comfortable to stay for a short period of time, but he manages to sleep like a baby regardless of how weirdly positioned his neck and back are. He drools sometimes, too, if he’s really tired and just plops in bed as soon as he gets home. Haknyeon blabbers incoherent things in his sleep, like _‘No, I don’t wanna go on a date with you, you don’t like Girls’ Generation!’_ and _‘How dare you talk to me after you just ate bacon? That was my child!’_. To him, the funniest thing about the whole blabbering is that Haknyeon somehow manages to conduct a seemingly sober conversation while he’s practically still asleep but never remembers saying anything in the morning.

“You’re lying. There’s no way I talk in my sleep!” Haknyeon whines midway brushing his teeth, green saliva running down his chin. “I’d remember if I did! Even if in the middle of the night!”

Sangyeon laughs with his toothbrush in his mouth, wiping the drool away with his thumb. “You told me you couldn’t marry me if I didn’t sing Into The New World when I proposed, baby. And when I told you I didn’t know the lyrics, you told me to learn. _Or else._ ”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“If _you_ don’t know what that means, how do you expect _me_ to?”

“I hate you.”

“Alright, alright. Finish brushing your teeth, honey, or you’ll be late to work. Again.”

* * *

 

Haknyeon argues Sangyeon has weird sleeping habits too, first of them being that he sleeps with a tank top on, which is incredibly annoying, according to him. Underwear serves the purpose of keeping things in their place, but a tank top serves no purpose besides being an overly sized nipple cover. Sangyeon says that tank tops are help him not to freeze to death when Haknyeon blasts the air conditioner on the highest setting the whole night. Haknyeon gets offended because their air-con is old and doesn’t even work all that well, so it never gets actually freezing cold like Sangyeon claims. Though he suggests buying thicker covers just in case. Sangyeon makes him promise to take care of him if he ever catches a cold because of the stupid air-con, and Haknyeon agrees to take care of him if that ever happens. It’s not like he doesn’t already love babying and pampering Sangyeon whenever he has a chance. He’d only have an extra excuse to go full on mushy and gushy, all lovey-dovey with Sangyeon.

“I told you the air-con was working just fine, Haknyeon.” Sangyeon coughs. “Promise me you’ll listen to me when I tell you it’s too cold.”

“I know.” Haknyeon pouts. “I’m sorry I got you sick, babe.”

“It’s not your fault.” Haknyeon hands him a box of tissues right before Sangyeon coughs again. “It’s okay, really, it’s just a stupid cold. I’ll be fine in a couple of days. I’ll just need some more love and pampering, and I’ll be as good as new.”

“I think I can do that.” Haknyeon laughs, holding Sangyeon’s (clean) hand, rubbing circles on the back of his hand. Sangyeon manages to smile for a quick second before he sneezes and coughs again. He likes acting all grown up and responsible, but Haknyeon knows that he only keeps that attitude because he’s the oldest in their circle of friends. Haknyeon knows he enjoys being babied as much as anyone else, but secretly. “I love you, babe.”

“I’m pretty sure I love you more.”

“Nope.” He shakes his head. Sangyeon giggles, shaking his head. They both know where this is going. “I love you more and that’s that. Deal with it, loser.”

“You’re just calling me loser because you know I love you more.”

“We’re not doing this.” Haknyeon determines. “I love you more. Way, way more. Now shush, or I will shush you myself, Mr. Lee Sangyeon.”

“Are you gonna kiss me quiet?”

“I could.” He ponders, pretending to think for a moment. “I should.”

Sangyeon kisses him quiet. It works like magic; it always gets Haknyeon to shut up with little to no effort. Haknyeon does end up sick a few days later, and Sangyeon takes care of him, spoon-feeding him tasteless porridge and soup for the two days he is sick.

* * *

 

Sangyeon and Haknyeon are a considerably young couple, both in their early twenties with their degrees and jobs, but they’re an awfully domestic, _been married for over 35 years_ kind of couple for their age. Their night routine consists of being very domestic, the two of them being huge homebodies who’d trade any social event after 7pm for staying in, and doing things like having dinner together, putting on face masks and just spending quality time together.

Sangyeon usually cooks dinner — cooking is his me time, his way to destress after a long day at work, and Haknyeon can’t say he doesn’t love Sangyeon’s cooking. Haknyeon appreciates having home cooked meals prepared for him to take to work every day, too. They quickly get rid of the dirty dishes by throwing them in the dishwasher, having finally forgotten the silliest thing they’ve ever argued about; Haknyeon argued that dishwashers are just drying racks with useless buttons and Sangyeon had to listen to his conspiracy theories about his parents lying to him his entire life so he’d wash the dishes by hand for weeks after they moved in together.

Sometimes they’d watch the newest reality show on TV or catch up with their guilty pleasure doramas that they pretend to dislike but secretly love. Sometimes they’d go straight to bed. Regardless of what they end up doing, Haknyeon insists that they put on face masks every day because it’s good for the skin, and it’s never not funny to see your significant other walking around the house with a silly face mask on. He buys the ones with funny designs solely because he gets to snap a picture or two of Sangyeon walking around their home with his bangs up while looking like a mummy or a dragon. In exchange to having Haknyeon set a picture of him with a rooster face mask on, Sangyeon sets a selfie of them with masks on as his lockscreen, so that is the picture that he shows everyone when he talks about Haknyeon. That’s what he looks like to the entirety of Sangyeon’s workplace.

Not that Haknyeon minds. There’s nothing better than being so disgustingly in love and infatuated and utterly comfortable with someone to the you could care less about how the world sees you two. Haknyeon is just happy that Sangyeon likes that silly picture of them in a moment so mundane it couldn’t be any less special to the point it’s the second thing he sees when he wakes up and second to last thing he sees before he goes to sleep. The first and last being Haknyeon, of course.

* * *

 

“Hey, babe, are you still awake?”

“It’s 3 in the morning, honey, go to sleep.” Sangyeon groans, half asleep already, but Haknyeon doesn’t give up. He pokes his boyfriend’s cheek, well aware he hasn’t fallen asleep yet. Sangyeon tries to hide under the covers, squirming away from Haknyeon’s constant poking on his cheek, but Haknyeon is relentless. He sighs in defeat. “Fine, fine! I’m awake.”

“Wanna do something crazy?”

“Define crazy.”

“Marry me.”

Sangyeon snorts a laugh, amusedly glaring at his boyfriend. “You’re out of your mind. Completely nuts. You can’t just ask me to marry you at 3am, Haknyeon.”

“I want to marry you, I know I do. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Don’t you believe me?”

“Go to sleep, sleepyhead.” Sangyeon presses a lazy kiss to his cheek, pulling up the covers before he lays on his side, staring at Haknyeon now through half-lidded eyes. “I don’t know why I’m still answering. You probably won’t remember this in the morning.”

“Will you marry me, though?”

“Yes, baby. I’ll marry you.”

That’s not the answer Haknyeon is expecting. Sangyeon will marry him? For real? “Wait. What? Really? You’ll marry _me_? For real?”

“As serious as I can be at this time.” Sangyeon retorts, ready to sink back into his sleeping bliss and drown in the warmth of Haknyeon’s skin and the smell of strawberry shampoo of freshly washed hair. “Now, baby, can we please go to sleep? We have work early in the morning.”

“One last question!” He promises. “Can I paint your nails?”

“You can paint my nails tomorrow. We can even match if you want. Pinky promise. Let’s go to sleep now, pretty please. I’m tired.”

“I wanna kiss you.” Haknyeon says, wrapping his arms around Sangyeon’s torso, squeezing him in a hug. He rests his chin on his shoulder, nosing against Sangyeon’s cheek, and it’s like holding the entire world in his arms. “Seems like one of us will have to give in. I really hope you do, babe.”

“Your breath stinks. C’mere.” Sangyeon groans when Haknyeon leans closer, pecking his lips for a kiss. That doesn’t stop him from kissing him lazily a few times. “Come closer, silly. I still want some cuddles.”

“I love you.” He whispers.

“I love you too, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> [@luftschIosser](https://twitter.com/luftschIosser) | [@001115](https://curiouscat.me/001115)


End file.
